


A Thousand Words

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie Maddox has a secret skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> Thank you for sponsoring me!

Maddox tries to hide her writing-pad when James enters the office. Naturally, he takes a look.

She’s been sketching. There’s Robbie: exaggerated receding hairline, bushy brows, goofy grin. His kind eyes with embellished twinkle as he looks at James. And there’s James: long neck, big ears, narrow face, non-existent hair, broomstick body. His eyes focused on Robbie in mockery, faint smile giving the lie to his teasing.

His secrets exposed in a pencil caricature.

Maddox rips off the page and hands it to him, a silent apology.

He folds it carefully, puts it in a pocket. “Can you do Innocent?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ComplicatedLight's full prompt: _Lizzie Maddox has a secret skill that James really admires, when he finds out about it._
> 
> With thanks and appreciation to Lamardeuse, whose episode screencaps and commentary put this idea in my head.


End file.
